Dawn's Journey
by Haru Eclipse
Summary: Their destinies were intertwined long ago, before their stories ever began. Forced to flee their home, Aurora and Gaspare follow in their father's footsteps. Together they help Ezio along his journey, continuing a friendship that has lasted for generations, and making a story of their own. Bonds will be strengthened, lessons will be learned, and pain will be a constant companion.
1. Chapter 1 Sanctuary

_**A/N:** I'd like to say thank you to_ **RavenStark** _and **GriffynRyder** for being so kind in helping me edit this first chapter. Rated M for language and violence and suggested themes later on in the story.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 _Sanctuary _

_ 'Red skies in the morning, sailors take warning.'_ Aurora thought as she stared at the skies of the early morning. Bloody red hues streaked across the sky, bleeding into the different shades of orange and yellow, like an open wound. A cool morning breeze from the Tiber blew through the city, making the trees rustle; it even moved the skirt of her nightgown. A chill ran down her back as the wind rushed into her room. She shivered and looked one more time toward the horizon. _'I hope __**pater**__ comes home soon.'_

With that and another shiver, Aurora closed the window, forcing the cold morning breeze out. Rubbing her arms she turned her back and faced her dimly lit room. She stood there silently for a few minutes, still dazed by sleep, wishing to return to the warmth of her bed when someone shouted up from the lower level. "Aurora, hurry up and get ready! We have work to do!"

"Alright brother, I'll be down in a minute," she said, her sleepiness suddenly gone. Sighing, she quickly pulled her thick hair back. Then she grabbed her pants and hat from the chair in front of her mirror.

After she was dressed she ran down the stairs and met her brother in the atrium. He stood there with his hands on his hips and a huge grin on his face. "Glad you could finally join me _**soror parva**_."

"Sorry." She apologized and ignored the teasing tone in his voice. "What do you need me to do?"

"It's nothing too big, just a few chores today," He shrugged and handed her a few letters. "You need to check with _Rosa in Fiore_ and make sure that you get these to the pigeon coop. Oh, and if there is anything in there you'll need to grab those too! Think you can handle it?"

She scowled at him, which made his grin grow, and grabbed the letters. "Of course!"

Then she went to the front door, ready to leave, her brother laughing behind her. But then his laughter died and he became serious. "Be fast! We need to get these things done before Father comes back!"

"Where is Father?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that he's doing something important with Giovanni." He answered and shooed her out. "Now go, I don't want us to get in trouble again!"

With a sigh she ran out of the courtyard and into the busy streets of Rome. The city was noisy. People crowed everywhere, even this early in the morning. Guards, on foot and horseback, patrolled around in groups and archers watched from the rooftops. Heralds shouted loudly from their stands, their voices echoing off the city's walls. Bards scurried around pestering people with their music, hoping for a few coins. The sun had only just risen high enough to light the streets properly and the city was already lively.

Fixing her hat, Aurora began to blend into the crowd. She walked with a group of mostly women in fancy dresses. As they walked she, like the other men in the group, listened to the women's gossip and stayed quiet. They mostly talked about the Pope and all the nasty rumors surrounding him. She hardly listened and tried focusing on her surroundings, until something caught her attention.

"Have you noticed that there are more guards in the street this morning?" one woman asked her friends. Aurora had noticed it too, but thought nothing of it since they occasionally put more men on the streets to scare the citizens.

"Yes, I've heard that they're looking for someone!" another responded. Aurora rolled her eyes; it seemed like they were always looking for someone, whether they were guilty or innocent.

"I wonder who," the first woman said as they entered the busy market place, where Aurora had planned to leave the group. But, her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to stay a little longer.

"I bet they're looking for a criminal." One of the men finally spoke. His comment got the other men to join into the conversation.

"A thief?"

"No, I've heard it's a murderer!" At that the women gasped and started to murmur to each other as the men continued. Aurora sighed, _'It's nothing interesting. I'd better leave and get these chores done.'_

As she began to walk away from the gossipy group, one of the last comments made her stop. "Have you seen the posters everywhere? Have you heard the heralds? The guards are looking for the hooded murderer!"

Aurora didn't hear anything else because the group was too far away by then. But she couldn't catch up to them, her feet wouldn't move. Slowly she looked around the large market. On the walls were posters like the man said. She forced herself to move to the closest one. Grabbing the rough parchment she ripped it off the wall, and read what was written on it. A slightly familiar hooded face stared back at her, his eyes hooded, and she finally heard the heralds' shouts. Instantly her blood went cold and her eyes grew wide. The page fell from her hands and slowly floated to the dirt, face down. Barely able to whisper, "How could I have missed this?"

After she left the market her fears only intensified. She went as fast as she could without altering the guards. She tried to calm herself as she went to deliver the letters, which were nestled safely in her inner vest pocket. But no matter what she tried, she couldn't get rid of the cold fear that had settled in her stomach.

She finally arrived to her destination when the sound of arguing reached her ears. Quickly, she hid behind a set of large crates, which were concealed by the shadow of the large building next to them, and watched. Suddenly she saw two men, whom she didn't recognize, arguing with each other. Something about them made the alarms in her head go off, screaming for her to leave. But she wasn't about to leave yet, not when the coop was just above their heads. So she patiently waited in the shadows, and tried to hear what they were saying while attempting to stay hidden. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she strained her ears to hear, but even though they were arguing, it was in a fierce whisper that she couldn't make out. Finally something happened and the two men departed, leaving in separate directions.

Aurora stifled a gasp as one of them, a heavier set man, came her way. Looking desperately around the area she tried to find a better hiding spot. Next to her was a thin crack between the two buildings, big enough for her to squeeze into. Without any other option, she sucked in her breath and shimmied her way in to the crack and deeper into the shadows. Taking in tiny breaths, she watched as the cloaked fat man passed. But as he did he stopped and looked around for a moment. All she could hear was her heart beat in her ears.

She caught a quick glance of the man under the hood. His eyes were covered, but he sported a dark beard. She could sense a menacing feeling coming off him in waves that made her heart race more and her blood run cold. But soon the feeling passed; he started walking again and left the alley. When she got her blood running again she sighed and scooted out of the crack. _'That was a close one!'_

When she decided that the coast was clear, she jumped up on the crates she'd hid behind and used them to help her up the wall. Stepping back a little, she ran toward the wall and went up a few steps before reaching out to grab one of the bars under a wooden platform. Hanging in the air she slowly made it to the edge of the platform and lifted herself up. When she had made it successfully, she took a moment to catch her breath. Wiping the sweat off her brow she hopped over to the smaller adjacent building.

The pigeon coop rested in the corner made by the surrounding buildings and stood a good foot and a half taller than Aurora. Inside were a few pigeons resting on the rails, animatedly talking with each other. Silently she walked toward the coop and stepped onto the wooden step in front of the door. She peered into the small structure and looked for her father's name.

"Ha! Found you!" She whispered as she spotted a lonely pigeon in the back. Carefully she opened the door and reached in. The sudden action made the birds fly around the coop, trying to get away from the small hand. Cursing under her breath she reached in with her other hand and tried to grab a hold of the bird. Finally, after a few moments she grabbed the bird and carried him out of the coop. Pulling it against her chest and keeping a secure arm around it, she used her free hand to grab the tiny note from his foot. Then she stuffed it in her inner vest pocket and went to work delivering the notes, tying them to some of the pigeons before releasing them. When she was done, her curiosity got the better of her and she took a peek at the note her father received.

She undid the seal and unrolled the note. Her eyes scanned over the messy scrawl on the small parchment and her heart stopped. The last words of the encrypted note read, _"Take your family and leave!"_ Her mind began to race and a chill ran down her spin as she heard the heralds in the distances. _'I have to get to that brothel!' _

After Aurora tucked the note safely in her vest pocket she rushed to the _Rosa in Fiore_. As she made her way across the city she noticed that even more guards patrolled the streets and rooftops. Swallowing back her fear, she adjusted her cap and kept going. The afternoon sun was high in the sky and the air was hot when she finally made it to the _Rosa in Fiore. _Groups of courtesans in bright revealing dresses decorated the square in front of the building. They tried to entice the men as they walked by, saying seducing words and showing off their assets.

Without hesitation she walked into the brothel. When she stepped in her senses were assaulted by the mix of the different fragrances. The spices were sharp and something smoother mixed with them, creating an unforgettable aroma. Even more courtesans sat on the plush furniture or walked around the room. Clients – all male – lounged around, either waiting for service or already occupied.

"Aw, what a sweet looking boy!" One of the women cooed. She walked up to Aurora, a smile on her face. The woman knew, like most of the courtesans there, who the girl was. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to speak with your _**Domina**__._" Aurora said, unfazed by the woman.

"I'm sorry child, but she isn't here now. You just missed her."

"Where did she go?"

"To a party with a group of our girls," the courtesan answered. "What is wrong?"

Panic began to rise up again. "I needed to get some information for my father."

"Come here," The woman dragged her away from the main room – and the groaning clients – into an unoccupied corner. Then she looked around before whispering, "You and your family may be in trouble."

Aurora's mouth went dry; she didn't want to believe something like that. "Why do you say that?"

"Because we've had some guards come in recently. When they became drunk they went on and on about finding a hooded man."

Her eyes grew wide as she thought back to the posters that littered the walls and the herald's shouts that carried through the air. The pieces were beginning to click in her young mind. "_**Pater**__-_"

The courtesan took her by the shoulders and continued. "They said they found out who he was, and that they were going to kill him and his family!"

The girl's body went numb. But the courtesan's grip became firm and she stared straight into her eyes. "You must leave quickly, just in case they are talking about your father!"

"They didn't say who?" Aurora questioned, but she already knew that there was no one else.

"No, but why take the chance?" Then the woman let her go and gave her a quick embrace. "Now run home! Warn your father before it's too late!"

Adrenaline pumped through her veins making her legs move. Aurora turned and ran, leaving behind the intoxicating smells and the moaning. As she rushed into the square she barely registered the courtesan's shout, "May _**Fortuna**_ be kind to you and your family!"

The sun was no longer high above the city. Now it was traveling back down to the horizon, acting like the countdown of a sand-glass. _'I hope Father returns soon!'_

Suddenly Aurora stopped. Distracted by her thoughts, she ran head on into the heavy metal breastplate of a guard. With an _'__umph!'_ she fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you are going you runt!" The guard hissed while the others in the patrol laughed. "I am very sorry _messere. _I will pay better attention next time!" Aurora murmured, her eyes downcast.

When she finally got back on her feet she tried to walk away. But one of the guards grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Again she kept her eyes to the ground. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Home, _messere_," Aurora replied feeling her heart beat rapidly. _'I have to get out of here!'_ "I am very sorry, but my mother needs me now."

Again she turned to leave, trying to ignore the sight of their swords, but again she was stopped. The guard grabbed her arm and jerked her back. The sudden jolt made her hat fall, releasing her thick dark blonde hair. She gasped and made the mistake of looking at the guards. "It's a _ragazza_!"

"Sir, it looks like the man's daughter!" One of the others said when he noticed her eyes. Now the people around them began to hurry past, but their eyes never left the scene.

"I do believe you're right," the man that held her smirked. Something flashed across his eyes that she couldn't read as he said. "Let's take her away!"

Aurora's eyes grew wide as she tried to get away. But another guard grabbed a hold of her other arm and they lifted her into the air. Kicking her legs high she screamed, "Let me go you _bastardi!_"

The guards just laughed and started to carry her away. She called for help, begged for mercy as her fear swallowed her. Drowned out by the laughter and the screams, a group of mercenaries spotted her and gave a terrifying battle cry. Distracted by what they had caught, the guards never saw the men come after them until they were a few feet away. The men charged the guards with their axes and bastard swords, ready to save the little girl. Two of the guards drew their swords and met the mercenaries half-way, while they other two stood back with Aurora and watched.

The mercenaries were big brutes carrying weapons that were much bigger than the guards'; it took no time for the four of them to cut down the two smaller men. When they went after the remaining two, Aurora was dropped to the ground. She fell hard on her hands, getting them scuffed up and bruised. She watched as the mercenaries took care of the other guards, their bodies mutilated by the massive weapons and brute force.

One of the mercenaries turned to her and helped her up. Too shocked for words, she nodded her thanks. The man stared at her in concern, but more guards were coming their way, and he didn't have time to do much else. Looking at his men he nodded to them and they got ready for another fight, the enthusiasm clear in their actions. Taking a hold of her shoulders he spoke as clearly as he could. "Run, find someplace safe!"

Still shocked Aurora turned and left without a word. As she ran away from the scene she could hear the clash of metal and the terrified shouts of the people as the fight began. Her mind was still numb but her feet knew where to take her. She ran opposite the direction of her home and deeper into the city, taking the back routes to avoid the main guard patrols. Soon she came to a familiar place that put her frightened mind at ease.

As she got closer another group of guards noticed her and began to chase her. Her chest tightened and her lungs ached as she pushed herself harder. She rushed up the white marble steps and into the large open door way. Her eyes darted around as she searched for a familiar face, anyone to save her from the guards.

Then she saw who she needed. A man dressed in a fine white robe with gold decorative design was further back in the large building, near an altar. Hearing the guards' growing shouts echo off the decorative stone walls, she ran toward him, her feet barely making any noise against the tile. "Please Father Gabriele, help me!"

Hearing her shouted plea, the man turned and looked toward her direction, seeing the guards catching up to her. He stepped away from the altar and closer to her and she ran behind him, clutching at his robes like the scared little girl she was. "Please Father, give me Sanctuary!"

He could see the fear in her big eyes as she stared up at him. He nodded and spoke smoothly, trying to calm her down. "It's alright; you are safe here in God's holy place."

"Step aside priest and hand over the _marmocchio_!" One of the guards demanded as they neared. Aurora yelped and hid further behind Father Gabriele, clutching harder to his robes. She began to hyperventilate as the men came closer and her fear seized her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she tried sending a silent prayer, begging God for mercy.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that, gentlemen," the priest said with authority. "This girl is just a child, and she has asked for protection, which I must give her."

"But she is an enemy of the city!" The lead guard protested, getting angry at the man.

"What has this little girl done to deserve this?"

"She is the daughter–" But the guard never finished, because Father Gabriele interrupted him with a booming voice that carried throughout the church. "She is not at fault for what her parents have done! Now leave, for I will not let you touch her as long as she is in this place!"

Cursing under his breath, but loud enough to hear, the guard turned in defeat. Taking his men with him, they left the church. With the guards gone the priest sighed in relief and then turned to the child. Aurora fell to her knees when her aching legs could no longer support her, and he knelt down in front of her. He had a kind smile on his face and he reached out his hand to lightly touch her shoulder. "You are safe now, my child, God will protect you."

Suddenly she broke down crying, the danger gone, and her wall crumbled. Sympathetically, he held her as she cried into his robe, rubbing her back and whispering comforting things. After a few moments she stopped and sniffled as she rubbed her arm under her nose. With red eyes she looked up to him and said. "Thank you, Father Gabriele."

"It was nothing my child." His smile reached his bright green eyes. "Your father has helped me many times, and it was this was the least I could do to return the favor."

Aurora nodded and continued to wipe her eyes. Noticing a passing monk, the priest ushered him over. When the man came up Gabriele stood and spoke with him. "Get some water and food for her."

The monk nodded and left. Turning to Aurora, he offered her his hand and she took it. With her tiny smooth hand in his, he led her over to the pews in front of the altar and helped her sit. He smoothed her head and whisper to her, "I'll be gone for a few minutes, but don't worry, I'll come right back."

She nodded and Father Gabriele left, determined to get something done. As she waited she gazed at the assorted decorations in the church, listening to the boys' choir practicing in a different room. She looked at a statue of Mary and Joseph, and somewhere near them were large statues of God's angels. In certain places in the walls were beautiful paintings of people, saints, or scenes describing different events from the Bible. She knew the church well, and had been in it several times, but she still stared in awe at the beauty and detailing. Then her eyes fell on the giant metal cross that hung above the altar. Closing her eyes she said a silent prayer. _'Thank you.'_

**Translations:**

_**pater**__-_ (Latin) father

_**soror **__**parva**__-_ (Latin) little sister

_**Domina**_- (Latin) Mistress or Lady

_**Fortuna**__-_ (Latin) it means luck or fortune. But in this chase she is referring to the Roman goddess Fortuna who was the goddess of luck/fortune.

_messere- _(Italian) mister, sir

_bastardi- _(Italian) bastards

_ragazza_- (Italian) girl

_marmocchio_- (Italian) little brat


	2. Chapter 2 Exodus

**A/N:**_** Here's the 2nd chapter to the story and I hope you enjoy reading it! I'd like to say thank you to **_RavenStark _**for proofing this chapter for me. And I would love to hear what you guys think, I enjoy reading your comments!**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Assassin's Creed, only the characters that I have created, everything else belongs to Ubisoft._

* * *

Chapter 2 _Exodus_

Father Gabriele left the girl and made his way to the back of the church. When he crossed the room and came to an old wooden door he quickly opened it and stepped in. Behind the door was a set of old stone stairs. The area was dimly lit by a few small candles and cobwebs hung in the corners. Not wasting any time, he climbed the stairs. His footfalls echoing softly as he ascended with haste.

When he reached the top he came to another door. Opening it, he entered into a smaller room. To his right sat a beautiful Golden Eagle, perched on a stand. Looking tall and regal, the bird turned its head to Father Gabriele, cawing softly. Father Gabriele smiled and walked to the bird. Reaching out his arm, the bird crawled up and onto his shoulder. Whispering praise, he stroked the bird, smoothing the long brown feathers on its head and back.

Then he went to the desk near the stand. On the desk was a stack of small papers and a quill pen. Taking the pen he quickly scrawled a message and rolled the paper up. Tying it with a string he placed the note on the bird's foot, making sure not to tie the string to tight. Walking to the stain glass window, he opened it and released the bird. "Go with haste my friend!"

Letting out a triumphant caw, the bird stretched out its massive swings and soared. Saying a quiet prayer Father Gabriele left the room, leaving the window open, and made his way back to Aurora, satisfied of his work.

The eagle soared high above the city, its beautiful feathers gliding in the wind; the late afternoon sun setting behind it as it flew away from the church. Its golden eyes scanned the busy streets of Rome as it enjoyed its time of freedom. Below the streets began to thin as people went home for the night. People went around the streets lighting lamps as the sun's light began to fade. In some places there was chaos as guards fought small groups of mercenaries and others searched in vain for the assassin in their city. Flapping its wings it began to descend, getting closer to the roofs that were patrolled by archers. On one roof though a few were dead, and two people stood in the middle.

"Gaspare, where is your sister?" Aurelio asked his son as he cleaned his blade. The boy shifted around extremely anxious as he looked around for more archers. "Gaspare, focus!"

"I do not know _**pater**_!" The boy answered; dread filling his heart as he thought of his little sister. He thought of how scared she must be. He prayed that she was safe. "The last time I saw her was this morning when I gave, Aurora, her chores for today!"

"What did you have her do?" Aurelio asked as he tried thinking of where she could be. In the distance they could hear the fighting between the guards and the mercenaries. They needed to hurry and find Aurora, before it was too late.

"I sent her to the pigeon coop and to get information from the _Rosa in Fiore_. But I've searched there, and the courtesans said that she had come and gone!" Gaspare began to panic, he felt so guilty for sending her out alone. "And I ran into some mercenaries that said they saw he be taken by guards, but they killed them before they could get very far. They said she ran away before anymore could get her!"

"Gaspare, calm down it is not your fault for what happened." Aurelio said calmly, scanning the area around them. Coming their way he saw more archers, probably to switch with the ones they had killed.

"But _**pater**_-"

"Come we don't have much time to waste, there's more on the way." Gaspare frowned and went for his sword, ready to fight again. Aurelio smiled under his hood, a proud sensation running through him as he looked at his son. But before they could leave the area a sudden call sounded above him. Looking around he tried to find what made the noise. Perched on a dead archer was a Golden Eagle.

It looked at him intensely and pointed to its feet. Recognizing the bird he quickly went to it and offered out his arm. Hopping off the dead body it made its way up his arm and onto his shoulder. Gaspare stared curiously at the bird and his father. "What are you-?"

"Shh!" Aurelio whispered and silenced his son. Gently he picked up one of the bird's feet and found a note tied to it with a red ribbon. He undid the note and let go of the eagle's foot. It cawed and rubbed its head against the assassin's hand. He then thanked the bird, giving it quiet praise before he released it and it soared back into the sky.

As he unrolled the note, the sounds of the new archers were approaching, getting closer. But he stood still and quiet as he read the message scrawled on the tiny parchment. _"God is the protector of __children__ and fools. ~Father G." _

Not wanting to cause another scene he grabbed his son's arm and towed him to the edge of the roof. Below them was cart filled with a large pill of pink flower petals. He pointed to the ground and gave his son a hard look. "Leave the city, run. I will find you after I get your sister."

"Where is she? Is she safe?" Gaspare asked, hope rising in his gray-blue eyes.

"She is fine. Now go, hide somewhere, and I will find you soon." He instructed and pushed his son to the edge. "Be careful and be safe!"

Aurelio turned as his son leaped off the building and landed safely in the cart. Hearing the shouts from new archers, who must have found the dead bodies, he made his way to his daughter. He stuck to the rooftops, not bothering with the back alleys, occasionally running into archers. But he dispatched of any that got in his way, determined to get to the church and Aurora before anyone else could. As he ran across the city the sky darkened and night arrived.

When he reached the church he saw a few guards posted outside, waiting. Cursing under his breath, he went to the back of the church and went through the backdoor. Quietly he shut the door behind him. Adjusting his hood, he walked down the hall, the small glow from the candles lighting his way. He passed several rooms, many with old monks doing various churchly duties. Soon the wood floor under his booted feet turned into polished marble as he entered the main part of the church.

His eyes darted around and searched for his daughter or Father Gabriele, but all he saw were empty pews and a few monks. Going deeper into the church he continued to look. His feet made little noise against the hard floor and a deep frown settled on his face. Then he saw a man in a long white robe and instantly knew who he was. Quickly he walked over to the priest and tapped his shoulder. "Father Gabriele, where is she? Where is Aurora?"

"Ah Aurelio, I'm so glad that you are here." The man said as relief washed over him. "I didn't know how much longer I could keep those guards from taking her!"

"Thank you my friend." He bowed his head, and held back the sudden anger from what the priest said. The men outside the church must have been the ones that the priest was talking about. Father Gabriele then took him to the altar, leading him to his daughter in the front pew. When they came to her they found her asleep, curled up with her arms around her legs and her head tucked in. Aurelio let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and knelt in front of her. For a few minutes he stared at her sleeping face and brushed some of her loose hair away.

"Aurora, you must wake up." He said quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She squirmed and grumbled, but didn't wake. Smiling he tried again, this time giving her shoulder a little shake. "_**Mea dulcis filia**_, you must wake up."

She groaned and opened her eyes. Confusion crossed her face as she stared up at her father, still a little groggy from sleep. "Papa?"

"Yes, it's me." He whispered and slowly helped her up into a sitting position. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as he waited. Then her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened and she began to panic once more.

"Oh papa, it's awful!" She began but her father grabbed her into a hug and calmed her. He buried his face into her thick hair and whispered in her ear. "I know, my child, that is why we must leave quickly."

Aurora nodded and her father helped her stand. With her hand in his weathered one, he led her across the worship room. Father Gabriele followed behind them until they reached the back door. Opening it he bowed his head and said. "Be safe, and may God protect you."

"Thank you _**amice**_!" Aurelio said and helped his daughter out the door.

"Will you come back?" The priest asked as he stood in the entrance. The moon's light washed over the streets and helped chase the darkness away. But the shadow of the hood covered the assassin's eyes so the priest could not read them. All he could see was the frown that formed on his lips.

"I am not sure my friend." His words confused Aurora and she looked up at him, but could also see nothing but the frown. "_Roma _may be unprotected for a while."

_'A while? Aren't we coming back?'_ She thought and wanted to say, but her father turned around and led her away from the church and Father Gabriele. As they retreated to the shadows she could barely hear the door to the church close. Even with all the fighting in the streets, it was eerily quiet for _Roma_. The quietness was rare, and usually never a good sign.

Aurelio was determined to keep his daughter safe as they tried to make their way out of the more populated part of the city. He knew that once they reached the wide open outskirts of Rome that it would be easier for them to escape undetected. The only problem was getting there. Using the moon to guide they way, they traveled through the back alleys of the city, trying to avoid the main patrols in the streets. Suddenly he stopped and let go of his daughter's hand. She began to protest, feeling scared by the sudden action, but he put his finger to his lips.

"It is alright, child." He whispered and looked around, making sure that things were still clear. "Hold still."

She did as she was told and her father took to the roof to the left. She bit her lip as she waited, knowing that her father wouldn't be gone long. But the darkness around her scared her, well more like what could be lurking in it. When her father came back he had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong _**pater**_?" She asked as she went to grab his sleeve.

"We are still deep in the city and the guard patrols are getting bigger." He said without looking at her. Aurora whimpered and it got his attention. Bending down he smoothed her hair and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sshh. It's alright, you've been very brave and I'm proud of you."

"Are we going to find Gaspare?"

"Don't worry, we will find him soon. Now come on!" He said and rose. Thinking that it would be easier–and faster–he lifted her up in his arms. With a yelp she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he took off running toward the more vacant part of the city. Squeezing her eyes shut, Aurora buried her head in his chest, taking in the familiar and comforting smells of her father.

After a while they stopped and she opened her eyes again. They were at the mouth of an alley, still cloaked by the shadows of the buildings around them. Beyond the alley were the open fields and the rundown houses that signified the outer part of the city. But in their way of freedom was a patrol of guards, five of them with their weapons drawn. Aurora tugged on Aurelio's robes and looked up at him. Looking at her face he could see the unspoken question. _"What are we going to do?" _

Retreating a little further into the alley he placed her behind some crates stacked that were stacked together. When he did her eyes pleaded for him not to go, but he held up his hand and pointed to where she sat. He gave her a hard stare as he silently ordered for her to stay and she nodded reluctantly. Smiling he kissed the top of her head and went out of the alley.

Out of the five men patrolling the street in front of the alley, two of them were scrawny and carried knives, one had a spear, and the other two looked a little more challenging. Smirking at what he saw, Aurelio drew a few throwing knives and quickly got rid of the scrawny two. Throwing the knives, they flew through the air and landed right in their necks. Surprised they clutched their throats and tried to get the objects out, but it was vain. The knives had damaged their wind pipes and the two were slowly suffocating as the blood spilled through their fingers. Wide eyed and gasping for air they couldn't breathe, they fell to the ground and died, their buddies watching them in shock. When the two men were dead the other three went on alert–looking for the killer. That's when Aurelio threw another knife, but instead of hitting one of the remaining guards it only got their attention. Then he emerged from the shadows with his sword drawn and engaged the guards.

Seeing the charging assassin, they drew their swords and met him halfway. The seeker stood back, waiting for an opportunity to strike. One of the guards tried bringing his sword down, aiming to injury the assassin in the shoulder. But he side stepped and the guard stumbled forward. Taking the opportunity, Aurelio stabbed him the back of his chest. Kicking the man off his sword he got ready for the next. That's when the seeker tried to jab him with the spear. Seeing the attack at the last minute the assassin jumped out of the way and barely had the time to deflect an attack from the other guard. Pushing him off, Aurelio got ready for another attack. The seeker circled him as the other guard charged him. Without hesitation he countered the guard's attack and rammed his sword into his chest. With only the seeker left he got his hands ready, sheathing his sword. The seeker laughed and jabbed his spear forward, but before he could react the assassin grabbed it and ripped it out of his hands. Then using the spear he tripped the seeker and plunged it into his throat.

Looking around Aurelio made sure that no more guards were coming. When he made sure that the coast was clear he went back for his daughter. Seeing Aurora crouched behind the crates where he left her, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Picking up his daughter once more he held her tight against his chest with his hand on her head. As they neared the street he forced her face against him, to shield her eyes from the dead. He made sure that she didn't see anything until they were far from there.

After finding Gaspare (and a few horses) they rode away from city. On the back of her father's horse, Aurora looked back to the dimming lights of the place she called home for so long. Tears ran down her face as she finally realized the true extent of what was happening. They were abandoning Rome. They were leaving the city to the Templars. And the eerie silence was only just the beginning; it would be the start of darker days for Rome. Feeling overwhelmed she made a promise to herself that she would remember for many years and that she would one day fulfill. _'One day I will return to you, _**Roma**_, and free you from our enemies!'_

Translations

_**Pater**_- (Latin) father

_**Mea dulcis filia**_- (Latin) My sweet daughter

_**Amice**_- (Latin) my friend

_Roma_- (Latin/Italian) Rome


End file.
